grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Angelic Howl III
Angelic Howl III is the 12th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Disaster, Day Thirteen: Megumi collapsed after eating the flower buds. Haruna gets even more delirious from vitamin deficiency, Mifuyu shows signs of blood poisoning, and Tamaki no longer responds. As night falls, Amane can't take it anymore, but Kazuki tells her not to give up and it's too soon for her to die. Disaster, Day Fourteen: The hunger from the girls are at their limit. Kazuki tells Amane the name of her brother, which is Yuuji Kazami. Kazumi also tells her that if they survive, she will introduce him to her. Just then Yoshihiko came back, laughing like a maniac. But Amane now realized that Yoshihiko only came back empty handed and have failed to get help. Later, Tamaki took her last breath and died, so Yoshihiko took her to bury her. Amane then starts crying, knowing how a vile woman she was. Disaster, Day Fifteen: Mifuyu died due to sepsis, and Megumi committed suicide by hanging herself. As Yoshihiko takes another dead body to bury her, Saaya ate maggots from her wounds as she loses her mind. Saaya and Minori tell each other to die first, but Chiaki tells them not to, because she told them that Yoshihiko caught a deer and made some food, so the girls ate some, except Kazuki when she told Amane that it could give her hepatitis. Apparently, Amane didn't eat deer meat either, so she left the two foods, so that others can eat it. Then, that night, Kazuki woke Amane up and they witnessed Chiaki and Yoshihiko leaving to the forest. Kazuki is now ready to sneak out and wants Amane to come with her, since no one came for help, and she also tells her to not bring any "demons" with her. As they are sneaking out, Kazuki wants Amane to take a look at what is going on while hiding behind the bush: She saw Yoshihiko who is engaging in sex with Chiaki, but then she takes a closer look at the other part, and what she saw was a hand of Megumi's dead body, realizing that it wasn't a deer that they ate, it was Megumi herself. This scared Amane as she fell down, making a noise. Yoshihiko and Chiaki heard them and Chiaki orders him to kill Amane and Kazuki, so he goes after them while the girls are running away. Kazuki now tells her that all Hell broke loose and they have started killing each other. Yoshihiko is about to catch up with them, but Kazuki quickly stops and hits him with a bag, causing him to fall down, and is presumed killed. The girls continue running away when suddenly, they stopped and Minori appeared, and according to Kazuki, Minori is a lost cause, so they ran away from her. Then, Amane stops running, now getting more scared than ever, but Kazuki tells her to snap out of it. Then they heard Saaya, who is also a lost cause, looking for them. Kazumi and Amane continue running away yet again, and as the "demons" heard them running away, Amane tripped from a branch and fell down. Amane could not take it anymore as she is about to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife. However, Kazuki stops her and tells her that she will stay behind so that Amane can escape alone. Amane doesn't like that idea, but Kazuki insist that she will do that, as she gave Amane some food and a map that is noted on a paper, which will show her how to get out of the mountains. As Saaya and Ritsu are about to catch up to them, Kazuki orders Amane to escape immediately and never look back, leaving Amane no choice but to run away. Kazuki removed her cast from her broken left arm as Saaya and Ritsu caught her and they held her down, assuming that they killed her. While running away, Amane regretted that she left Kazuki to die. Disaster, Day XX: The four days have passed, and Amane woke up, but never touched Kazuki's sweets. Amane then walks away, and she noticed that she is losing her hair, but she kept going. But then, Amane saw a vision of Kazuki along with her classmates, but they disappeared as Amane fell down. All hope seems lost for Amane, but suddenly, she heard and saw a car behind the forest. Amane finally got out of the forest and saw a cabbage crop. She then eats one of the cabbages and starts laughing and crying for the fact that she survived. Amane finally came back to the academy, as the sole survivor of the disaster, but the others are disappointed that she survived. Later that night, Amane had a nightmare about her classmates who ended up dead. She now decides that she wants to be punished for surviving the disaster, and she found the perfect man to punish her, and that "perfect man" is none other than Yuuji. After a long flashback, Amane apologized Yuuji for keeping it a secret and for sacrificing Kazuki. That was the reason why she was filling in for Kazuki, and that it was all an obligation, not affection. Still feeling guilty, she asked him to kill her, as this is her only choice for her punishment. However, instead of killing her, he hit her head with his hand, and tells her not to apologize anymore. But then, he had an idea, seeing that Amane really loves him, he finally does give a punishment, and that punishment is for her to stay with him and live for his sake, forever. Amane then accepts his terms and hugs him while crying tears of joy, though Yuuji teases her about her crying. After that, Yuuji asked Amane if Kazuki really died, but the way she sees him talk the same way that Kazuki did once, she asked him if Kazuki is alive, but even he doesn't know. Amane then showed him the map that Kazuki gave it to her once before and decides that she should go to the grave in the forest so she can overcome her fear. The next day, Yuuji and Amane stopped by and she went to buy some flowers and incense. Just then, a man appeared out of nowhere in front of Yuuji and introduced himself as "Sakashita", who claims to be Amane's big fan. He told Yuuji that he used to be a board member of an IT-related company, but lost his purpose of life. After Sakashita left, Yuuji and Amane are off to the grave in the forest, where they will see the grave of Kazuki one last time. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Amane Suou *Keiji Sakashita *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) *Tamaki Hirooka(flashback) *Mifuyu Sakurai(flashback) *Megumi Komori(flashback) *Saaya Kaneda(flashback) *Haruna Ibuki(flashback) *Minori Sakuma(flashback) *Ritsu Koide(flashback) *Chiaki Sakashita(flashback) *Yoshihiko Ochi(flashback) Trivia * This episode is based on the third part of Amane's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes